Jogos de Amor
by Delly Black Fenix
Summary: Bella tem uma meta para este verão: arrumar um namorado... para a sua melhor amiga, Tânia. O único problema é que ela não se interessa por qualquer cara: na verdade, ela só se apaixona pelos namorados da Bella!


**Nome:** Jogos de Amor

**Autora**: Elizabeth Chandler

**Type**: Romance / Suspense

**Censura: **vai de cada um.

**Ships**: Edward/Bella

**Criada em:** 27 de janeiro de 2010

**Resumo**: _Bella tem uma meta para este verão: arrumar um namorado... para a sua melhor amiga, Tânia. E Tânia não é nada feia: tem um corpo perfeito, cabelos sedosos, olhos cinza e penetrantes que conquistam qualquer garoto. O único problema é que ela não se interessa por qualquer cara: na verdade, ela só se apaixona pelos namorados da Bella! Eis que surge Edward Cullen, um gato que parece ser o par perfeito para Tânia. Ele é inteligente, divertido e, para completar, superbonito! Parece que o plano de Bella dará certo: Tânia se apaixonará por Edward e vai deixar o caminho livre... mas então por que Bella está se sentindo tão infeliz?_

**Capa: **-

**Disclaimer: Essa estória é de **Elizabeth Chandler e oss personagens são de Stephanie Meyer..

-

-

-

**Capítulo 1**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_A placa na porta da Shoppers Express dizia: "Não é permitida a entrada de pessoas sem camisa e descalças". Dei uma olhada para minha roupa: eu usava sapatos de salto com tiras que se enrolavam ao redor dos meus tornozelos como cobras cintilantes e um vestido com babados, armado e engomado o suficiente para dançar sozinho. Era a coisa mais horrível que eu já havia visto na vida. Tentei entender por que estava vestindo aquilo e o que estava fazendo na Shoppers Express. Foi quando vi a placa da liquidação: "Compre um, leve dois"._

_Entrei na loja, agarrei uma cesta e fui para o primeiro corredor. Suas prateleiras estavam cheias de rapazes. Assim como as prateleiras ao longo do segundo, do terceiro e do quarto corredor - rapazes de todos os tipos e tamanhos, loiros, negros e morenos, musculosos e magrinhos; expostos como se fossem caixas de cereal, rapazes lindos em smokings, estáticos como se fossem bonecos, todos sorrindo para mim._

_- Obrigada por me convidar pra vir com você - disse minha amiga Tânia._

_Olhei pra ela por cima do ombro. Estava com um vestido vermelho bem curto e __sexy, __empurrando um enorme carrinho de compras._

_- Disponha - respondi. Então, me estiquei e peguei um lindo garoto da prateleira, colocando-o em minha cesta. Rápida como um raio, Tânia pegou-o e o pôs em seu carrinho._

_Peguei outro rapaz. Tânia arrancou-o da minha cesta. Peguei mais um. E Tânia também o roubou. Então saí em disparada pelos corredores, arrancando rapazes das prateleiras. Tânia acompanhava o meu ritmo. Logo, eu estava correndo e nem conseguia mais ver os rostos deles. Eu ainda estava com aquele vestido detestável, mas agora deslizava sobre os meus patins, me esticando e colocando um rapaz após o outro em minha cesta. Mas ela sempre terminava vazia. E o carrinho de Tânia não parava de encher. Enfurecida, comecei a patinar cada vez mais rápido, manejando meu antigo bastão de hóquei, esvaziando as prateleiras. Tânia continuava atrás de mim._

_- Eu não agüento mais isso! - gritei de repente. – Leve todos eles. São __todos __seus, Tânia!_

_Joguei a cesta e o bastão de hóquei em um canto e corri para a porta. Tânia continuava atrás de mim, talvez esperando por mais alguma promoção. Ela não havia pagado. Tânia nunca se preocupava com o preço das coisas. Um alarme da loja disparou. Parecia estar tocando para mim, soava como se estivesse a poucos centímetros do meu ouvido._

E estava. Sem abrir os olhos, ergui a cabeça, apertei o botão do despertador e o joguei sobre a lateral da cama. Estava com o corpo todo mole. Que pesadelo horrível!

Senti uma pontada de culpa. Pesadelo? Tânia era a minha amiga.

- Quantas vezes você vai deixar essa coisa disparar? – resmungou minha irmã.

Abri um olho e a fitei através do desfiladeiro que existia entre as nossas duas camas iguais. A cabeça de Rosalie, a alguns centímetros do travesseiro, tinha o cabelo curto e sedoso todo desgrenhado. O corte a fazia parecer mais jovem - muito jovem para estar grávida. Só que era essa a situação dela: em casa no seu primeiro ano de faculdade e grávida. Eu tenho 17 anos, dois a menos que ela, mas com mais juízo agora do que minha "grande" irmã terá quando tiver 47.

- Quantas vezes? - resmungou Rosalie novamente.

- Quantas vezes isso já disparou?- perguntei.

- Quatro.

- Quatro!

Isso significava que já eram pelo menos oito horas. E a minha reunião era às oito e meia. Saí da cama e pisei com tudo na borda de metal do despertador. Fui gemendo e pulando num pé só até a cadeira, onde uma pilha de roupas limpas havia sido colocada. Vasculhei entre elas para achar a combinação certa para hoje. Não era bem desse jeito que eu queria começar o meu emprego de verão no acampamento Sunburst.

- Não se esqueça de fechar o zíper - gritou minha irmã quando saí apressada do quarto ainda vestindo o _short._

Fiquei no banheiro apenas o tempo suficiente para ver que os meus olhos, que são verdes, pareciam duas lagoas sujas, e meus longos cabelos ruivos estavam desgrenhados e oleosos. No pé da escada, peguei a mochila, que havia sido arrumada na noite anterior, e tirei o capacete da bicicleta do armário. Enquanto torcia o cabelo no alto da cabeça, pensava se não seria uma boa idéia ficar com o capacete durante toda a reunião.

Eu conhecia cada curva do trajeto para a Faculdade Kirbysmith, onde ficava o acampamento Sunburst, e onde minha mãe lecionava desde que eu tinha quatro anos. Pedalei o mais rápido possível, me desviando de um cachorro, um esquilo e um corredor, o que, segundo meus cálculos, dava uma média de apenas um "quase acidente" a cada dois quilômetros. Estava um dia super quente. O suor escorria pelo meu corpo. Tanto que nem me importei quando um homem ligou os irrigadores do jardim ao me ver pedalando sobre o seu gramado. Além do mais, esse era o melhor caminho para se chegar ao buraco na cerca, a minha entrada particular na faculdade.

Mas, mesmo pedalando tão rapidamente, eu não conseguia me livrar da lembrança do pesadelo. Cenas dele, assim como momentos memoráveis do passeio à tarde e do encontro duplo da noite anterior - que eu gostaria de esquecer - faiscavam diante dos meus olhos.

Na noite passada, tinha sido Mike e Tânia, e no passeio à tarde, Tyler e Tânia, e no torneio de basquete, Ben e Tânia, e na lanchonete... Bem, era sempre a mesma história, apenas com um garoto diferente. Você já deve ter entendido: qualquer um que saísse comigo, logo saía com Tânia.

E como eu podia culpá-los? Tânia é delicada, tem olhos cinza, é loira. Tem um lindo sorriso, as pernas longas e o pescoço esguio de uma bailarina. De alguma maneira, a minha alegre e tímida amiguinha de colégio havia se transformado num cisne na faculdade. E eu, bem, eu sempre pareci mais um simpático pica-pau, com o meu cabelo meio vermelho.

Estava pensando sobre isso, a injustiça de ser um pica-pau, enquanto quicava com a minha bicicleta pelos infinitos degraus que levavam até o centro acadêmico da faculdade. Não pedalava por aqueles degraus desde a minha infância e já havia me esquecido como a velocidade aumentava e a bicicleta sacudia. De repente, me vi mergulhando em direção a uma garota e um rapaz que segurava um violão. Ambos se viraram para mim, então, a garota se jogou contra uma parede e o rapaz pulou nos arbustos agarrando o violão como se fosse um bebê.

Passei por eles, apertando os freios, então virei a cabeça para ter certeza de que estavam bem. Dois rostos furiosos me fitaram.

- Desculpe - disse ofegante. - Desculpe! Eu me esqueci da última curva. Acho que perdi a prática...

- Bem - disse a garota -, talvez você devesse ir pro _shopping. _Eles também têm_ escadas_ _rolantes_ lá.

Ela era branquinha, com olhos amendoados como os de Cleópatra - um rosto muito exótico e absolutamente lindo. Eu não me importei com o seu tom de voz; até porque se os reflexos deles não tivessem sido tão bons, nós três teríamos nos transformado numa paçoca. Mas eu não gostei do modo como o rapaz me olhou, de cima a baixo. Seus olhos eram verdes. E achei estranho quando ele fez uma pausa e deu um sorrisinho torto.

Timidamente, olhei para o meu _short. _Eu havia me esquecido de fechar o zíper.

- Estou atrasada. Qual é a sua desculpa? - resmunguei, enquanto puxava o meu zíper.

- Eu não preciso de uma - respondeu ele.

Pedalando, me afastei deles o mais rápido que pude e prendi minha bicicleta com cadeado no poste que ficava em frente ao centro acadêmico. Meu relógio indicava oito e trinta e cinco. "Pelo menos", tentava me consolar, "já que eu estou atrasada para a reunião da equipe, nenhum dos outros monitores presenciou a minha chegada". Tirei a carta da minha mochila para checar o número da sala e pisquei fortemente. Nove e meia! A reunião só iria começar às nove e meia! Desmoronei sobre o assento da minha bicicleta.

Felizmente, um cheiro maravilhoso de pão de queijo, saindo da janela do centro acadêmico, trouxe a vida de volta ao meu corpo. Faminta, com tempo suficiente para tomar um bom café da manhã e dar um jeito na minha aparência, entrei na lanchonete.

Estava na fila, olhando o cardápio, quando escutei uma voz que me fez esquecer todas as coisas chatas daquela manhã. Era uma voz que eu, Tânia e várias outras garotas graváramos em nossa memória como uma das lembranças mais importantes. Era a voz de Jacob Black, uma espécie de deus grego que tinha aparecido na nossa escola.

Corriam boatos de que Jacob Black estava treinando para as Olimpíadas. Tudo o que eu sabia era que, quando ele fazia exercícios na barra fixa, os corações das meninas davam saltos mortais. Mas ele não estava namorando ninguém: dedicava-se tanto à ginástica olímpica que não percebia todas aquelas garotas babando por ele. Até mesmo Meg Jarvis, que na última temporada de jogos estudantis havia sido líder de time em cada modalidade esportiva, esperava ter uma chance com ele. "O gato inatingível", pensei, "o medalha de ouro dos lindos!"

- Já achou alguma coisa que você gosta? - perguntou um garoto que tinha entrado na fila logo atrás de mim.

Imaginei que estava empacando a fila.

- Estou decidindo.

- Enquanto isso - disse ele -, você não acha que a gente poderia ir comendo algo?

Virei. Era o garoto que eu quase havia atropelado – desta vez, sem o violão. Estava sorrindo. Sempre sorrindo.

- Não posso deixar de perguntar, mas para que você estava tão atrasada, pro café da manhã ou pra ele? - disse, indicando Jacob com a cabeça.

- Eu tenho uma reunião - respondi irritada - Achei que era às oito e meia, mas só vai começar às nove e meia.

- Mesmo? - disse, como se estivesse realmente interessado.

- Mesmo - falei zombando. - Dois pães de queijo e um suco de laranja, por favor - pedi, tentando escapar do garoto.

- Um mixto quente - ele pediu para o atendente. – Você vai se sentar com ele?

- Por acaso, isso é da sua conta? - perguntei.

- Acho que não - admitiu. - Mas, se for se sentar com ele é melhor ajeitar a sua camisa, primeiro. A não ser que você tenha feito isso de propósito.

Olhei para baixo. Os botões estavam nas casas trocadas. Como se não bastasse a aparência da minha camisa, era possível ver através do tecido a sombra de um cetim roxo escuro. Sim, tinha colocado um sutiã berrante da minha irmã. Minhas bochechas começaram a queimar. Enquanto eu arrumava os botões da camisa, o garoto olhou discretamente para o outro lado da fila, mas pude reparar o modo como escondia um sorriso entre os lábios.

Felizmente, Jacob não havia me notado. Aliás, não havia notado nada além da comida que era colocada em seu prato. Reclamava que a lanchonete não servia ovos mexidos com baixo colesterol e suco de laranja espremido na hora. As pessoas na fila começaram a ficar impacientes. Um gerente foi chamado para conversar com ele.

- Parece que ele se preocupa bastante com o corpo – disse o rapaz atrás de mim.

- Você também se preocuparia se tivesse um como o dele.

- Talvez - disse, pegando umas moedas do bolso.

Coloquei as mãos nos meus bolsos. Fiz isso duas vezes, ainda que logo depois da primeira já tivesse percebido que não havia trazido um centavo comigo.

- Talvez você devesse checar dentro da sua meia – sugeriu ele. - A rosa.

Eu realmente não sei por que eu ainda me importei em olhar para baixo e ver que estava vestindo uma meia rosa e uma branca. Acho que foi para ter certeza de que realmente calçava o sapato esquerdo no pé esquerdo.

- Você tem tempo suficiente pra lavar louça antes da sua reunião? - perguntou.

- Eles vão colocar isso na minha conta - falei, procurando soar confiante. Na verdade, estava tentada a dar uma mordida antes que o meu café da manhã fosse confiscado.

Quando chegamos à caixa registradora, abri um sorriso sem graça para a menina.

- Você não vai acreditar, mas...

- Eu pago pra ela - disse o rapaz atrás de mim.

Peguei minha bandeja e andei rapidamente em direção à mesa.

- Quer sentar comigo?

- Eu acho que não tenho outra escolha.

Ele parou.

- Não - disse friamente. - Você não é obrigada. Foi apenas um convite. - Então, ele se adiantou, achou uma mesa e se sentou de costas para mim.

Cheguei por trás e perguntei docemente se poderia me sentar ali. Ele hesitou, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. E, assim que me acomodei, ele me olhou.

- Meu nome é Edward.

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella - repliquei, ainda de maneira doce.

Ele me deu um sorriso.

Fitei os meus pães de queijo, e olhei para o lado quando Jacob passou carregando a bandeja. Edward acompanhou o meu olhar. Comemos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Você gosta muito de usar o seu capacete, não é? – perguntou finalmente.

- Eu acordei atrasada. Não tive tempo de fazer uma trança. E o meu cabelo fica um tanto rebelde quando o tempo está úmido.

- É vermelho? - perguntou alto.

Olhei surpresa para ele.

- Suas sobrancelhas são meio vermelhas.

- Ruivo - eu o corrigi. Não gostava de me imaginar da cor de um tomate.

- Posso ver?

- O quê?

- Posso ver o seu cabelo ruivo?- ele perguntou inocentemente.

- Você já viu o sutiã roxo da minha irmã, minha meia rosa e meu zíper aberto! - exclamei. - Não é suficiente?

As conversas nas mesas ao nosso redor pararam.

Jacob, que tinha sentado várias mesas a nossa frente, deu uma olhada sobre o ombro, voltando-se em seguida para o seu café. Os cotovelos de Edward estavam sobre a mesa e ele ria segurando o rosto com as duas mãos.

Mas, quando eu abri repentinamente a fivela sob o meu queixo e tirei o capacete, ele parou de gargalhar. Um estranho olhar tomou conta de seu rosto e sua boca ficou entreaberta.

Olhei para ele, então puxei e torci rapidamente o cabelo em um coque frouxo e descuidado, retomando a comer. Não conseguia pensar em nada interessante para falar. Eu mastigava e admirava os ombros largos e as costas fortes de Jacob Black, imaginando por que ele deveria estar ali.

- O seu amigo _Ovos Mexidos _- disse Edward - está se preparando com o treinador de ginástica olímpica da faculdade neste verão? Ouvi dizer que esse treinador é o melhor da região.

- Ele está? - perguntei. - Você quer dizer que Jacob deve ficar aqui durante o verão? - "Aqui, durante o verão, como eu?", pensei. Jacon e eu no mesmo campus - e Tânia bem longe, dançando com alguma companhia. Logo que esse pensamento passou pela minha cabeça, a velha culpa apareceu.

- Você está ficando vermelha – observou Edward.

Esfreguei minhas bochechas.

Ele sorriu, mas não teve muito mais o que falar enquanto comíamos. E eu não me importei nem um pouco. Minha cabeça não parava de funcionar: precisava de algumas informações, fazer um pequeno plano e passar algumas horas sonhando.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**No próximo capítulo:**

_ Queria pensar sobre Jacob. Imaginar como ele olharia para mim com aqueles olhos negros maravilhosos. Quando vi o seu corpo esticado sobre a ponte de madeira, não estava certa se havia imaginado aquilo também. Ele estava tão imóvel que parecia morto. Entrei em pânico._

_ - Socorro! Alguém me ajude! -larguei a bicicleta e corri em sua direção._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:**

**Bem gente, essa fic é uma adaptação, eu ia fazer como adaptação de James/Lily, mas eu vi que já tem uma, então vou fazer Beward. Espero que gostem, porque eu amei a história e vou postar todos os dias também, afinal é uma adaptaçõa, não dá muuuito trabalho, mas me desculpem se o nome de alguém estiver errado...**

**~° delly °~ **


End file.
